Elven Love
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: A Palladium and Bloom fanfic. People start to turn on Bloom because of who her real parents are. Now rate M because I'm paranoid. Formerly LeaMicheleLove
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story. Not sure where this is going but I have always loved Palladium and think that he needs more love. Here you go.

Chapter One

Palladium stared at the downtrodden and sad red headed fairy as she sat looking out the window. It was a Friday and five minutes to school was out for the Summer. Bloom had started to do her teacher training as she was already strong enough and knew enough to teach potions alongside Palladium and advanced fighting skills with Avalon; and Palladium could not be any prouder for his earth raised student. His heart ached at the sadness her eyes held, and he couldn't blame her. She had rung her earth parents up and they had told her to not come home. Griselda had found her crying, and in complete distress, and her mother instincts kicked in as she had wrapped her arms around her as the normally cool and strong girl had fell apart. This had caused a downwards spiral, and although she would be staying with the Professors as they had offered her a room within the teacher's quarters at Alfea they were helpless to watch as one by one her friends turned from her. The Winx were now down to four, and Bloom was tormented as her heritage was finally revealed. Griffin was her Mother as was Faragonda and this caused all the students to instantly dislike her for who her Mother was. The last few weeks had been hard on the red head, and although she had been left by her old friends she had found new ones in Palladium and the others; and was forming a strong relationship with her Mother and 'Pappa' as Bloom had started to call her. Palladium had fallen rapidly in love with the red head. He sighed and dismissed the class early. As usual now Bloom was the last in the room and came around the desk, perching on top and facing the elf. He knew that these feelings that he was having for the fire fairy would not go away due to elves only being able to love once, and love her he did. However he was unsure on how to act on this, and whether or not she could return his feelings. Faragonda urged him to tell her, hoping that it would bring her loving daughter happiness. That was however after she had threatened to murder him if he ever hurt her.

"What are you thinking about?" Bloom asked softly, tilting her head to the side innocently. This however was deceiving, he knew she was far from innocent.  
"I was thinking about a talk your mother and I had a few days ago." He answered not giving any more information. Should he tell her? Would she accept his feelings? Or would she hate him? These were questions that he knew he would only receive answers to if he was honest with her. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for her best friend to continue. He sighed and plunged in, resolving that it was for the best to know one way or the other.  
"I've fallen in love with you." He said straight to the point. "I love your sense of humour, your strength and your capacity to love and forgive. I love how you are slightly insane, and I just love you in general. I hope you can come to return my feelings, but I will understand if you don't." Palladium poured his feelings out, becoming more nervous. He stopped seeing Bloom grin at him and was slightly surprised as Bloom plonked herself into her lap. She considered telling him, but decided that it would be much easier to show him, it would also get the point across better. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently and softly, the reply from Palladium was instant. The two were so wrapped up that they didn't notice Du Four walk into the classroom and stop smiling, she cleared her throat, causing the two to jump and laughed.  
"Just wait until her Papa finds out Palladium." The elf drained of colour, terrified of what was to come, Bloom giggled, sliding off his lap, pulling him up.  
"Come on, I'm hungry." The two chuckled at the young red head. She was always hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I'm very grateful. I hope you like this chapter.

Elven Love Chapter Two.

The Students gapped as Bloom walked in with Palladium. This wasn't unusual in itself, however the fact that they were holding hands was very new, but not entirely unexpected. It was no secret that when Bloom was a student she was his favourite, and that now they were best friends. There were plenty of wolf whistles and catcalls from the students. And allot of them were jealous of Palladium, as Bloom was the hottest teacher, surpassing Avalon by a long way, one of the Students, a friend of Tecna's had even created a survey to prove this. They drooled a little as Bloom gave a heart-warming grin, kissing Palladium right in front of them, causing cheers from the student body.

As Bloom sat down in between Faragonda and Du Four the two women squeezed her hands.  
"I'm glad to see that you're happy Bloom." The elderly woman to spoke to her Daughter, truly glad for the red head, but mentally making a note to herself, she would have t have a small quite word with Palladium. And she was sure that the whole family barring Bloom would be there, she shook her head in amusement, she had successfully wrapped them all around her little finger.  
"Thanks Mama, me to. I trust him, and I care for him allot." Bloom put some salad onto her plate, reaching for the salad cream, and placing some on the side of her pate, feeling hundreds of eyes starring right at her, most wondering if they still had a chance. Whispers blanketed the room as the students ate happily, speculating just how the two had gotten together.

By the end of the day news had reached Cloud Tower and Griffin found it amusing how her daughter had apparently had sex with the elf on his desk. She knew full well that she hadn't done that, but didn't stop the rumours flying around, going so far to make worse up, Elditrude and Zarathustra joining in and enjoying themselves immensely. Bloom knew that they would, and when she heard the rumours that was going around at the evening meal she had no doubt at all about their origin. Bloom decided that after the meal was over she would have to enact some of them out, liking the creativity that the witches had come up with, and knowing that id they knew that she had actually done them they would be out for Palladium's blood which would be a funny sight to see, not that she would let them really harm him.

After dinner had finished she had dragged Palladium out of the dining hall, rather publicly, and did in fact re-enact the rumours, making Palladium blush, but happily comply. The next day just before night fell Bloom heard a commotion in the living room.  
"PALLADIUM! What do you think you have been doing with my daughter." An enraged Griffin spoke protectively as Zarathustra, Elditrude and Du Four sat on the couch together watching in amusement at the show in front of them. Bloom decided to join them.  
"Hey squirt! How's it going? Been hearing lot's of stuff about you lately." Zarathustra grinned.  
"Yeah, I can imagine, but you also made a fair bit of it to 'Thustra." The two witches cackled at the fairy. Yep. Definitely took after her Father.  
Bloom watched as Palladium, now usually confident and casual became nervous and awkward. She laughed as he took off through the door running down the stairs as Griffin chased after him, hurling spell after spell his way. She hoped that she would spend the rest of her life with these people. Her family, she thought as she went to rescue her boyfriend from her Pappa.

Hey, thank you for reading. I hoped you liked this short little story. I'm sorry about the small problem with the paragraphs on the first chapter. It should be rectified. I hope you liked it. Thank's for reading and please check out my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Elven Love Chapter Three

Palladium and Bloom sat curled up on the seat early Sunday Morning, the rest of the family still in bed. All of a sudden an ear piercing scream shattered the peace, causing Palladium to jump. Bloom sat there grinning evilly. The elf looked at his mate in slight confusion momentarily before cottoning on and sitting back down. He knew Bloom was behind the screams, and he could only assume it was Miss Stella making the noise. The Professors from the three schools ran out of the Alfea dorm rooms, causing Bloom to cackle, them looking at her in astonishment. Normally she would have been reayd to hunt down whoever had made one of the students scream, unless…  
"What did you do?" Faragonda asked her daughter in amusement, coming to sit on the sofa facing her, her wife joining her. Du Four magicked tea up for them all, sitting beside the red head, Wiz Giz joining her. The others sat around the young couple, eager to know what Bloom had done to the sun fairy.  
"Lets put it this way. She currently has no eyebrows or hair." Bloom grinned manically, bringing up her memories for the family to see.

_Quietly Bloom opened the door to the Winx girls dorm. She stepped over to Stella's room, slinking towards her as she took a small vile from her pocket uncorking it. Stepping up to the bed Bloom placed a deep sleep spell on the yellow haired girl before pouring the vial onto said girl's hair.  
"Let's see if you shine so bright without your 'stunning good looks' now Stella." Impishly the girl watched as the potion started to dissolve the girl's hair. "__Huh, might__as well throw in the eyebrows." __Gently she rubbed more of the potion on satisfied with her work. Quietly she transported herself back to her and Palladium's room slipping back in beside her mate, happy in the knowledge she would be hearing screams sometime in the morning. _

The family chuckled at this, knowing full well the red head's dislike of the now bald fairy. They should have punished her as she was now a teaching aid, however they disliked her…. And It wouldn't hurt to turn a blind eye to the Solarian stuck up Princesss.

They went down to breakfast early in hopes of catching a good glimpse of the comical sight. They were rewarded as Stella sat fuming and humiliated complaining, how someone had obviously been so jealous because she was so beautiful that they had to do this to make themselves look good.  
The Professors listened to this, snorting in amusement.  
"Bloom or Du Four could easily beat her in a beauty contest for Alfea." Grizelda smirked, thinking to herself how unattractive the bald haired girl's personality was. _It put' you off straight away, no one cares about the way she looks. Although I suppose she will need that to help her find a king. _  
"Hey that's a pretty good idea!" The family looked at her in surprise, knowing her dislike for beauty contests. "No listen to me a sec, if we do it while Stella is like this then she has no hope of winning, can you imagine how much this will irritate her!?" Bloom spoke quietly, making the others grin.

Faragonda stood up, clapping her hands to garner the students attention.  
"Young ladies! There is a unique opportunity that is unfolding this week. There will be a beauty contest that will be held starting tomorrow morning. Anyone who wishes to enter please come and see me in the morning. Over the course of the week you're peers will vote for who they want to win, and on Saturday the winner will be announced." Faragonda sat down and whispering between the students broke out as Stella looked angry at not having her normal beautiful hair to be able to enter the competition. _Next time she may just think twice about calling Bloom ugly. _Palladium smiled, hugging his mate to his side. Bloom grinned up at him, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Griselda and Avalon grinned at the two, making the elf blush.

After breakfast Bloom made her way to the potions classroom with Avalon and Palladium, helping them make a series of healing potions for Ophelia. The three sat discussing the students and the upcoming event that was sure to preoccupy the students minds at Alfea for the week.  
"I guess I feel a bit bad for her….. Then again, maybe not." Bloom grinned at the two men, causing them to laugh. Avalon smiled at the two, grateful to have their friendship. He sighed as he watched the two interact. He felt Longing? Now where did that come from?

Okay, so this isn't very long, but I have sort of juggled things a bit in the first two chapters. There's only a couple of minor changes simply because it helped the story flow better, and there was a couple of little mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys, I'm sorry it's been a while, I do have a chapter in progress but I would like to know what all of you think first before I actually go ahead and finish it. So please would you vote in the poll that I have put up and let me know ;) Thank you ;)

P.s. If any of you don't know how to find the poll click on my profile and it should be there ;) Thank you for following this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay everyone I apologise that I asked you to vote in the poll when I forgot to switch the settings to switch to profile ^.^ I totally apologise for this and ask for you to please vote for this as you will be now able to access this form my profile ;D

Love Lea 3 ;)


	6. Chapter 6 sorry i deleted it mistake!

I am sorry that I have not updated this in a long while, and I hope you can forgive me and be patient ith me. I thank you for all the reviews, favourite and follows.

Elven Love Chapter Four  
Faragonda was overwhelmed with her students coming to her office to sign up for the beauty contest, but knew it would cause Bloom amusement, so went with it. She loved seeing her red haired daughter smile, as did the rest of the family. _She honestly has no idea that she has us wrapped so completely and utterly wrapped around her. _The thought caused a small smile to form on the elder woman's face before she sighed as more students came filling in.

Bloom stared softly at Avalon, concerned, and knowing exactly what was causing him so much heartache. She reached over grabbing Palladium's hand and sharing her thoughts with him. The elf was momentarily surprised before he shared a soft look with his mate.  
"Avalon? Tell me what you're thinking?" Bloom spoke softly, looking into his eyes with her soft blue ones. The tall man gulped, shaking his head.  
"I think it wise to keep my thoughts to myself." Sighing Bloom slipped off her chair, going to sit on Palladium's lap.  
"Okay, look, We know you like us more than you let on, and we're fine with that. Seriously. However when Pappa finds out you may wanna leave the universe." Grinning at the stunned man she took advantage drawing him into a soft kiss. Momentarily Avalon was to surprised to respond, however he soon responded, causing the red head to grin, pulling back he was once again pulled into a kiss, this time from Palladium, causing Bloom's eyes to darken. The two men pulled back, and upon seeing this, chuckled, pulling Bloom between the two of them.  
"This probably isn't the best place for this." Bloom sing songed, dancing towards the door, grinning at them. The two looked at each other before hurrying after their younger partner.

A couple of hours later Griffin and Faragonda went looking for their daughter, and without knocking Griffin walked straight into Bloom's room, and promptly blew a gasket, chasing the two half-dressed men out of the room, hurling curses at them. Faragonda raised an eyebrow at her red headed daughter, grinning sheepishly she quickly got dressed.  
"Why don't we get mama before she kills them?" Chuckling at her daughter, she straightened her dress, and followed her out the door.  
The two eventually found Griffin who had cornered Palladium and Avalon, and was shooting hexes at them, making them dance. Rushing forward to her mother, Bloom placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Mama, please don't hurt them, it's only like the twins and Griselda. Palladium and Avalon care for me. Please don't make me fight you." At this Griffin momentarily stilled, looking into her daughters stubborn face. She inwardly sighed, knowing that she had inherited this from both her and Faragonda, and knew Bloom would certainly fight her to protect the two…  
Stalking forwards towards the two, Griffin snarled, and watched the two back away, grinning maliciously.  
"You hurt her in any way shape or form, I will kill you. But first I will torture you, taking what it means to be a man, and crush them, cut them off and throw them in a blender, afterwards I will force feed you the resulting mixture. Do you understand?" The two men gulped, covering themselves, and nodded vigorously, promising to never hurt the fire fairy, who stood grinning, wrapped in her other mothers embrace.

Later on in the evening Bloom told the rest of the staff the story, and they all laughed at the two men's expense, whilst secretly promising to make sure to threaten the two men themselves, even though they knew that if they hurt Bloom, she would certainly make it known, and they had better head for the hills. The red head was oblivious to this as she turned her attention to the open window outside, where Stella was trying to get a new comer at Red Fountain boy to go out with her. Unsuccessfully. They watched as the younger girls eyes narrowed, before a mischievous grin overtook her features, her hand moving through the air and a mumbled spell uttered under her breath. Shaking their heads in amusement they watched as a bucket of horse manure was dropped onto Stella's head, causing the Solarian princess to scream indignantly.


	7. Chapter 7-re uploaded

I am so sorry for taking so long, but due to family problems I have been unable to update or even think about writing, so I apologise and hope that this chapter helps make up for the long period a little.

Elven Love Chapter 6 (Technically chapter 5)  
All too soon the weekend rolled around, and Bloom found herself getting dressed in the en-suite bedroom that she now shared with Palladium and Avalon. She giggled thinking about how disgruntled Griffin had been, knowing that her Pappa was up to something where her mates were concerned. Appling the finishing touches to her hair, Bloom walked out using magic to clear the mess she left behind her, sneaking her arms around Avalon who grinned and spun her, chuckling at her squeals of delight. The family stood in the doorway, watching the display of affection and Faragonda resolved to share her memories with her Wife, maybe she could bring her around, after all, their daughter was clearly happy.

Entering a small clothes shop, filled with fairy's the family found the rest of their family there waiting, clearly bored. Griselda rushed in one direction, and Faragonda and Du Four in the other. Griffin went after her mate after hugging her daughter hello, and shooting daggers at Palladium and Avalon, both of who visibly gulped. The twins sighed and followed Grizelda, leaving Bloom surrounded by the males, she shrugged her shoulders at them, causing them to chuckle.  
"Good to see you're not so girly." Codatorta stated dryly, the others agreeing. All of a sudden Bloom was tugged away from them before she could even open her mouth by the twins who had decided to use their 'niece' as their dress up doll, Bloom protesting all the way, as the men decided to follow them, observing the women in amusement. After an hour of Bloom being forced to try on outfit after outfit the men decided to take pity on the young woman, coercing the women to go and find the students wandering around. The women reluctantly agreed, Bloom throwing the men a grateful look.  
"They are worse than the students!" She whispered to Avalon and Saladin who laughed.

They wondered around downtown Magix for a couple of hours, checking on their students, they hit no trouble until they walked onto a open field where the Winx had decided to take on some senior witches. The Winx were quickly loosing, and Bloom quickly tiring shot both the Winx and four senior witches down, the rest of the Professors wincing as the young woman started on her tirade on the students.  
"….. And as for the fact that there is five of you and four of them and you still cannot beat them says allot about you! Maybe instead of trying to show bravado you could better spend your time studying…. Although you do seem to need a good kick up the ass." At this Bloom smirked, her voice becoming sly, the Winx looked nervous at this. "I'm sure that Miss Grizelda would love to assign you detention dong various assignments for her and the rest of the faculty. You will endure this for as long as Miss Grizelda or myself deem fit. Grizelda, if you please?" Grizelda hearing this grinned manically, causing the young fairies to gulp.  
"You're first assignment will be to clear out the greenhouses, I want all twenty two of them, and their contents scrubbed so clean you can see your faces in them." The young girl's jaws dropped hearing their punishment.  
"But Miss G, how is that fair? The stupid witches haven't even really been told off, not like we have." Stella pouted, thinking she looked cute, causing Griffin and the twins to have to refrain themselves for smacking the blond girl, or at least magically maiming her. The three witches grinned at each other at the thought.  
"That is because as you have all already told Miss Bloom, you are the ones responsible for this fight. That means that you shall have to face the harder punishment, as the cloud towers were protecting themselves, and for the comment Miss Stella, you may also be on cooking duty at the same time, for the next week. Good luck girls, now I suggest you get yourselves back to Alfea and start on your detention. I will be personally inspecting you're work this evening with Miss Bloom." Bloom grinned sadistically from her place in her mates arms, the young men wondering what on earth was going on in the red heads head, then figured it would be much more fun to simply wait and see.

The rest of the day passed fast for the family, and they were sad to have to say goodbye. Codatorta picked Bloom up spinning her around.  
"Do be careful, I not trust the Solarian Princess. The last thing we want to see happen is you getting hurt." He mumbled quietly into her ear.  
"Don't worry I have a few interesting pranks that I would like to pull on her." Bloom whispered, pulling back and grinning. The older man shook his head in amusement, he knew that the yellow haired girl had better watch out for their red headed family member, but that didn't mean he could not threaten the Princess. He was sure that the rest of the family would be doing so to at some point. Grizelda and Bloom split off from the rest of their family whne they arrived back and went to inspect the green houses. They had managed to clean three out, but whilst leading the winx in for dinner, Bloom subtly cast a spell to return the greenhouses to their original state. She kept smirking through out dinner, between Faragonda and Palladium, causing them to chuckle. _Whatever she has done it will surely cause havoc of the good variety. _The headmistress thought, smiling fondly at her daughter. _She keeps us young._ Faragonda did not know how true that statement would turn out to be, nor the consequences that it would have on her family.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, another short chapter I'm afraid, but I hope that this will tide you over for a little while whilst I work on the next few chapters for all my fanfiction chapters. I hope you enjoy this, and I'm sorry about accidently deleting a chapter, I' not really sure how I did it. But here you are.

A few days later Bloom was sat in a sofa in Alfea's teacher's lounge at the beginning of the winters holidays. She was squished between the twins, drinking a cup of hot chocolate and flicking through a book when Faragonda came in and dropped a package on her daughters lap, placing a kiss to her forehead, before going and plopping herself in her wife's lap.  
"What is it dear?" Griselda asked her niece, seeing her bewildered expression.  
"I haven't ordered anything, I have no clue what it is." Frowning the red head gingerly started to unwrap the package, the rest of the family looking up from their various activities, and staring at the offending package as if it was a bomb. Bloom pulled out a small square shaped object, made up of many layers of precious stones. She stared at the object, wondering who would send her it, and why. Griffin reached over and picked it up in the packaging.  
"We'll see if it is anything dangerous, it's not something you have ordered so it could be quite dangerous." The witch spoke, getting a bad feeling from the seemingly harmless block, the red head agreed with the rest of her family. She had had enough of curses, she just wanted a peaceful Christmas.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be nothing to dangerous. We'll figure it out." Zarathustra grinned at her, rapping a reassuring arm round the fire fairy.  
"Just go careful, yeah?" Bloom asked, her family promising trying to put the younger girl's mind at rest, she frowned for a moment before shrugging and going back to her hot chocolate happily.

Floating the last bauble into place Bloom grinned at her work, the full teacher's area was covered in Christmas decorations, from floor to ceiling. Tinsel hung on the lights, stars, Father Christmas' and snowmen hung from the wall, a he tree was in front of the window, and a nativity scene underneath. She touched a cross she kept hidden underneath her top, it was such a special time and she found herself becoming much more excited than she usually was, at the prospect of spending time with her family. _It's different to be wanted, truly wanted, it's a nice feeling. _The red head grinned, before a huge blast shook the entire building causing her to tumble over, knocking her unconscious.

"Why's the lady on the floor? She can't be sleeping, its playtime." A small child's voice broke through the darkness, and she could feel more than one hand poking her. She let out a small groan and fluttered her eyes open, letting out a scream of surprise seeing her family, only much younger staring at her from above. Hearing the red head scream they jumped and the girls began to cry. Her brain kicked in to gear, and she reached out to start soothing her crying family.  
_'What the hell? How did this happen? Okay, no panicking, they obviously don't remember anything so I'm gonna have to figure this out on my own. Right, well I remember the decorations going up and then…. Bloom. Okay, so they were playing with the cube thing. Right okay. Well get them calm, check they're okay, and then sit them in front of a film to distract them. Then from there…. Who knows. We'll get to that bit later.' _Bloom's internal rambling ceased as she made a checklist, starting to go through the motions of calming the now children versions of the staff down, and setting them down to watch some old Disney movies she had.

'_Right, okay, let's see, the room is still intact, so that's helpful, just a bit of a mess. It's fine, lets start looking for clues.' _The red head started clearing the mess, whilst on the look out for clues. She finally came across an open book with a big hole towards the end of it.  
**'The cube when sensing energy will transform the nearest occuants into younger versions of them selves. To reverse this the incantation that must be spoken is…..' **Bloom read out loud to herself internally cursing_. 'How the hell was she supposed to change them back? More importantly who sent it?  
Stella? Nah, too stupid. But Layla or Flora aren't, and they don't exactly like us any more. Must be one of them. But interrogations will have to wait till later, I suppose'_ Bloom thought, as she heard the ending credits of the first film. _'It's not like I can leave them on their own…. But they are way adorable, I have plenty of blackmail material.'_ Smirking Bloom giggled watching the kids messing around happily and completely oblivious._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since the professors had been changed into children, and the fire airy had found it increasingly difficult of tracking the where abouts of Stella and Layla. She however had had a tip off from Flora telling her to go to a small cabin near Alfea. Bloom had to admit that she was surprised that they were this close, and that they were showing such blatant bitchiness. _No, this has gone beyond even that, it's time to destroy them once and for all. _

"Right, come on you guys, we're heading out to go and have some fun with some silly girls, okay?" Bloom asked ushering them over and wrapping them in scarves, coats and hats.  
"But Bloom, why are we hurting them?" Small Du Four asked, looking up at the red head innocently, cuasing her to melt, and scoop up the silver haired woman.  
"They have been very cruel, and so it's time to make them sorry. Okay?" She asked the small child, who nodded and layed her head on the red head's shoulder.  
"It's gonna be just fine, don't worry. I'll make it okay, I promise." Bloom urmured, rubbing little Du Four's back. She placed the little girl back down and scooped them all up into a hug. _I have to make it okay, I can't loose you guys. You don't even remember me….  
_She smiled, struggling to seem okay, as to not worry the children. She vowed silently to herself to protect them if she could not get the girls to change them back. Ushering them out the door the small group trotted through the snow covered forest. Palladium and Avalon each taking a hand in hers, making her eyes well up with tears. _How much do they actually remember? _After a while the group found a small cabin, which looked like Stella had indeed decorated in the deepest parts of the forest.  
"Stay here okay, if I tell you to run please do so. Don't look back, just stay together, and get back to Alfea. Ring Ophelia, she'll protect you okay?" The fire fairy asked the worried children, who nodded tearfully, they didn't understand why they couldn't remember anything, but they trusted the older woman, they felt safe with her.

Bloom stood, giving one last look at her family, before walking towards the cabin, she blasted the door off its hinges, glaring at the shocked and angry occupants.  
"What the hell Bloom? Aww you coming to save you're poor little family. How sweet. " Stella snarked nasally, causing Bloom to snap. She transformed within seconds, and had both Stella and Layla pinned by their throats against the cabin's walls.  
"You _will _transform them back, otherwise you'll soon regret it." Layla struggling to swallow kicked Bloom, causing her to loosen her grip. Stella threw a ball of light at her, knocking her against the wall. The children witnessing this, clasped each other's hands, and threw the little magic that they could conjure directly at the two, knocking them over.  
"You brats." Stella flew for the kids, demonic wings sprouting out of her back, her eyes darkening. Bloom grabbed her hair, and yanked, setting her entire body aflame. She watched as her once friend, yelled and screamed trying to get the flames off her. She turned towards Layla, who was frozen in fear, sharp pointed teeth belaying her apparent innocence.

"Reverse it. NOW." Bloom yelled, tossing the covered cube at the brown haired fairy. Quickly, she spoke an ancient verse Bloom had never heard, shivering at the cold that enveloped the cottage. She heard her family scream, and tried to make her way towards them, but what appeared to be black wind swirled around her violently, causing her head to spin and her breath to catch.  
_My magic I send to you. Leave! Protect them! _She ordered her magic from her body to keep her family safe, and as she passed out she felt it leave, doing her bidding.

She was unsure o what day it was as she lied there, she could feel soft sheets around her, and smell Palladium and Avalon. _Please tell me everyone's okay._Slowly the red head opened her eyes, blinking in the sunlight, she sat up startling her family who leapt from the chairs around her.  
"Bloom! Thank goodness!" Palladium exclaimed as his and Avalon's arms wrapped around her. She inhaled, resting her head on Avalon's shoulder, trying to blink back her tears.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" The red head sniffled, causing the two men to pull back, smiling softly. Avalon tucked a strand of har behing her ear softly.  
"We are, thanks to you dear." Faragonda spoke tenderly, tking the girls hands in hers.  
"What happended?" Bloom asked, trying to remember ast the darkness.  
"We felt your magic surround us, and it strengthened us. Once back to our normal selves we bound Stella and Layla, making sure their magic could not escape. One we did that we rushed to find you on the floor in a pretty bad way. Palladium carried you back here so we could heal you while Fara and I went to take the two to the prison, so that they can not cause us harm anymore." Griffin explained softly, as they watched the red head try and take this in.

"Now what?" Bloom asked simply, causing the family to grin.  
"We have given the students an extra two weeks off, we are now going to spend this time getting you back well, and just being a family." Du Four spoke, she remembered how gently Bloom had treated her, how kind she had been. She loved the red head she considered her family, her sister.  
The red head smiled, grateful at the thought of spending so much time with her family.  
"How re you feeling Bloom?" Codatorta asked gruffly, beside Saladin.  
"I'm okay, just a little tired, and creeped out. I mean, what had they don't to themselves? It was creepy." Bloom shivered recalling the cold she had felt piercing her body, when the evil looking brown haired woman had set her dark magic out. Releasing all the negative energy. Avalon pulled the blankets more tightly around her, as Palladium rubbed her arms.  
"It was very dark magic Bloom, and it cae from a place of hatred. But we're safe from them now. They can't cause any more harm to us." A solemn Faragonda told her daughter. Bloom simply nodded.  
"Can we eat now?" The red head asked, as her stomach growled, causing the family to laugh.  
"Of course dear." Du Four said, as they watched Palladium and Avalon help Bloom up. It was going to be an interesting holiday.

Well there you have it. A total surprise ending to me as well ;) I hope you liked this chapter, I may do a small sequel sometime in the future. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I am entirely grateful. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Than you ;) Lea.


	10. NOTE! Please read, important

Hey everyone, just to let you know I have finally changed my name to pumpkinraindrop, for all of those that were not aware my name was going to change I was formerly leaMicheleLove. This note will be taken down when I next upload but will be at the top of the new chapter. Thank you, I hope you have a great day.


End file.
